Their Song
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: While watching her daughter's wedding, Neo-Queen Serenity remembers her own wedding. Most of the story is a flashback of Serena and Darien's wedding. Please R/R


Title: Their Song  
By Leah Beth Sinn  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity watches her daughter's wedding and remembers her own.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. Naoko Takeuchi owns them. And I don't own the song "This I Promise You" either. N Sync owns that.   
  
* * * * *  
Neo-Queen Serenity sat in her throne, which had been moved to the ballroom for Princess Serenity's wedding. Serenity watched her daughter her little girl dancing with her new husband, Helios. As Serenity listened to the music, memories of her own wedding came to her.  
  
  
Ooh, ooh  
When to visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you   
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call   
When standing here all alone  
  
  
Serena stared into Darien's beautiful blue eyes. He looked straight back at her. She was so happy. She had just married her soul mate and she felt like the princess she knew she was.  
  
As the music started, Serena felt like she and Darien were the only two people in the world. They were lost in each others eyes and in the words of the music. Serena started to cry tears of pure joy and happiness.  
  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
  
Darien held Serena closer to his body. Her floor-length, pure white dress made swishing sounds as the newlyweds waltzed to the music. In that moment, the only things that existed were the music, the smell of Darien's cologne, and Serena's perfume.  
  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has mow begun  
  
  
Serena wondered how a song could describe her and Darien so perfectly. They had loved each other forever and in previous lifetimes. She felt like now she and Darien would never be apart again. This was going to last forever.  
  
  
Just close your eyes each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you   
This I promise you  
  
  
Serena closed her eyes. She felt so calm, happy, serene. She knew that she would always feel this way from now on. She knew what was happening. She was turning into Neo-Queen Serenity and this time, there would be no going back to being Serena. This was the final transformation. Soon, she knew, the darkness would come, but for now, she just wanted to live in the moment.  
  
  
Over and over I thought  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
  
She didn't know what she would have done if she had never met Darien. He was her life and she loved him with all her heart. If I hadn't thrown that test, we wouldn't have met, she thought. Thank the stars for terrible grades.  
  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
  
Just close your eyes each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This promise you  
  
  
Serena knew that her family and friends were there, watching her, but she didn't register their presence. To her she and Darien were the only two people on the face of the earth. I don't want this to end, she thought. I want to stay like this forever.   
  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh I promise you  
  
  
As the song ended, Serena heard applause. Reluctantly, she took her gaze from Darien and looked around her. All her friends and family were there, smiling at her and Darien and clapping. She looked back to her husband and smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter and son-in-law. She knew that for them, they were the only two people in the world.  
  
As the music ended, everyone in the ballroom smiled and clapped for the newlyweds. The princess looked at her prince and smiled. In that instant, Neo-Queen Serenity realized something. Her and Darien's song had become Serenity and Helios' song. The song had been passed from mother to daughter, but it was still their song.  
  
End 1/1  



End file.
